1. Field of the Invention"
This invention is directed to a hand-held device intended for use in holding sandpaper or other abrasive sheet material for the purpose of smoothing and/or polishing surfaces, such as painted or enameled surfaces. Although not so limited, the invention is primarily intended for use in sanding non-planar surfaces, such as encountered in auto body repair and finishing work, and the like Although equally useful for dry or wet sanding, the device in its preferred form is especially adapted for wet sanding.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by Lukianoff U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,096 which discloses a hand-held sanding device for holding a sheet of abrasive sheet material around three intersecting faces of a resilient, generally triangular shaped block, one of which surfaces is generally curved and has a slot therein for receiving and holding the ends of a sheet of abrasive sheet material wrapped around the block.
Haney U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,601 discloses a manual sanding block including means for attaching sheets of abrasive material and adapted for connection to a source of water under pressure.